Kamen Rider Eve of the Rosario
by OverNerd03
Summary: For 40 long years something has been sleeping underneath Youkai Academy, and after a very very long time…he has been sleeping and awaiting for the day he would finally awake…now that day has finally arrive, thanks to Moka Akashiya. the long forgotten Kamen Rider has been awakened!


**O.N: Hello people I'm OverNerd03 and with me is an old friend who i haven't work with in awhile.**

**ZER0: Well we've been busy with our own things lately.**

**O.N: indeed I've been writing a Kamen Rider Showa story, me! OverNerd03 and I was a beginner.**

**ZER0: Well you do good stuff.**

**O.N: Thanks pal. anyway the reason we're all here today is that...i and my partner here are going to present a kamen rider story that takes place before my Kamen Rider Showa fic with KR Chrome featuring a unknown Kamen Rider.**

**ZER0: yep, but he is an interesting Rider, even if he has like three different names to go by.**

**O.N: Yeah and before you guys ask this guy isn't an OC Rider.**

**ZER0: no he is not, trust us.**

**O.N: Yep he's actually and surprisingly official and where is he going to make his debut you ask? why everyone favorite Academy of course! **

**ZER0: Yup, the guy like all riders will be in for some interesting adventures. And well since we're in charge of it, it will be pretty interesting. Well at least the guy passes well for a monster.**

**O.N: As River Song from Doctor Who would say Spoilers dude, and i say dude cause no way i'm saying Sweetie.**

**ZER0: Do and I'll kill ya. Anyway, we should get on to the good part.**

**O.N: Right you get to handle disclaimers see you at the end of the chapter bye!*dashes out of the room* **

**ZER0: I apologies for my friend narrating himself. Any way we don't own either Kamen Rider or Rosario + Vampire. Both belong to their respective owners. Now let the show begin.**

* * *

**Episode 1: New school year, New friend, New Youkai?**

The sun rose over a groggy sky, as it cast pale light over the forest of dead trees with tombstones littered around the ground. Now one would find such a place to be something out of a horror movie cliche, but believe it or not this worn out creepy path is the path to Youkai academy. Youkai academy itself was a large castle themed building that gave off a creepy aura.

Riding down the path to Youkai academy was a girl riding a bike, she was by all means beautiful with long pink hair and green eyes. She had a happy smile as she could see the school building ahead of her.

"So this is Youkai Academy." she smiled in amazement seeing the "castle". "I do hope I'm on time." she added with a hint of worry.

As she rode down the path she soon came upon a fork in the path. It appeared both led the same way, but which one was the right path for her to take? This was what she pondered as she saw the path's.

"Hmmm...how do to decide...ahh." she smiled as she picked up a stick. "I'll throw this stick and where it lands i'll take that path." she said closing her eyes and throwing it.

The stick flew into the air and was about to fall to the path to the left but a small breeze suddenly blew it to the right. The second it hit the ground she opened her eyes to see where the stick landed.

"Right it is." she said riding off the chosen direction.

As she rode down the path, she began to notice this path seemed to be less used as it wasn't as clear as the last one, in fact the ground around it was cracked and looked like it might actually fall apart.

"Uh oh...maybe i should be…care" she started as the ground cracked more. "...ful."

At that the ground beneath her gave way and she fell through a hole. The fall wasn't more than two to three meters but still hurt upon touchdown.

"Itai!" she whimpered as she landed on her bottom and scraped her knee. She then looked around as she got back up. This wasn't a hole, but an underground cave. it was covered in green vines growing numerous flowers of all kind normally found in the human world. "Wow…" she said as she looked at all the beautiful flowers that lined the walls of the cave. she then noticed something about the vines they seemed to be...moving?

The vines were in fact moving, they were moving away from something, as if the point from which they grew from. Soon the girl gasped as what looked like a coffin of sorts but clear and shiny became visible to her. She wanted to leave, yet something in her heart told her to see what it was.

As if beckoning to her, asking her not to leave. Soon she walked towards it to see like she assumed a coffin but it was metal and the top was glass of sometime, revealing a young man most likely her age, he had a black school uniform, brown hair which was long as it covered one of his eyes and he wore a red tattered scarf.

"It's a boy…" she said looking closer. "Is he…" she trailed off wondering why they would put a person in a coffin like this. Could it be he was asleep? She wondered as she examined the coffin a bit more in hopes of discovering a way to awaken or free the boy.

As she examined the Coffin, she found little sign of a latch to open it, it looked perfectly sealed. But she also found a worn out unrecognisable symbol on the side, she was unable to make it out.

"...You must be very lonely huh?" she asked the boy despite him probably not being able to hear her. "I can relate to that." she said as she sat down next to the coffin. "To be all alone, it must be very painful, especially when you're like this..." she added. "This cave looks old and a bit dusty the flowers are nice but if someone was gonna put you in a coffin maybe they should've given you better commendations that's what Vampires get at least." she chuckled.

And so she tried to communicate with whoever this boy was. The whole time wondering why he was like this, alone in a coffin in a cave.

* * *

Sometime later she finally found a way out of the cave and was back on her way to school...but she knew she'd be back to the boy. He may have been asleep, but she knew that he was like her… he was alone just as she was.

Soon enough she arrived at what she believed to be her class and took a deep breath.

She then opened the door to find it was the middle of class. "Ah sorry I'm late." she said coming in seeing the teacher.

"Ahhh your…" the feline looking female started looking at a list of students. "Moka right?"

"Hai…" she nodded, "I'm Akashiya Moka." she introduced, and five seconds afterwards...the entire class went into an uproar.

"Oh my god she's smoking hot!" one student declared.

"She can't be a youkai she's just to….to…."

"PERFECT!"

"If I wasn't into boys I'd go gay for her in an instant." a girl added shamelessly.

Moka could only sweat drop at all those comments. "Well… it's a pleasure to meet you all, please take care of me." she bowed to the class. Unaware of one student who was silent looked at her with a sinister stare.

Moka then made her way to her seat ignoring all the stares her fellow classmates were giving her. Keep in mind none of them bad, rather more lustful, but uncomfortable none the less.

"Now as i was saying." the teacher started. "Our Youkai Academy...is a school for monsters so as such no human is allowed in here if they make it inside then they will be killed regardless of their circumstances." she informed making Moka's eyes widened.

"_I may not like humans as much as the next Youkai, but that seems a little harsh. But also, what about that boy?"_ she asked herself. She had no reason to believe he was human, but also no reason to doubt he wasn't one.

"Ma'ma?" a student asked raising his hand. "Can't we...eat all the humans started with the girls?"

"Now that would be just plain stupid." the teacher said bluntly. "Our lives are based on a fragile balance. Even Though many humans are weaker than us, they have developed weapons and abilities to combat us." she explained. "And some Youkai even protect humans, so such an action would lead to bad things on both ends."

"Hai, hai…" the student smirked as he sent a look towards Moka licking his lips.

Moka had a look of disgust as she turned away from him ignoring him completely, causing a few of the male students to snicker and laugh at him.

'_I wonder if the boy would like this school?' _she pondered.

* * *

After a couple of classes school was finally over as Moka headed for the exit only for the other students to swarm her.

"Moka-san are you doing anything after class?"

"Do you want to have lunch?"

"Where are you from?"

"Got any sisters?"

"Ano…" Moka said as she tried to back away. "Well I'd love to talk but you; but see I'd really rather go and unpack my things and look around." she explained.

"Then how about i help with that?" a voice asked as she turned around and saw her classmate Saizo

"Um…" Moka said looking at him. "Your…" she started not bothering to remember his name.

"Your Classmate Saizo."

"Oh you're that pervert." she said as the words seem to hit his head.

"Ha, well sorry about that I'm a prankster." he told her. "But really i'm a nice guy when you get to know me."

"Well I'll take your word for it." she said. "But see I'd really rather be by myself for a while." she said as she tried to sneak away.

"Oooh shot down again." a student taunted Saizo.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted comically.

* * *

"And then they swarm me." she frowned telling the boy in the coffin her day, of course he couldn't respond, but it helped Moka feel better to tell someone of her day. "Then this pig Saizo tried to flirt with me. So I just ran…" she said as she looked at the boy part of her hoping he'd show emotion as she spoke. "I don't know if all the boys at school are like that; if they are then I'll be in trouble." she sighed. "Well, I'd love to talk more, but I still have to get my room organised." she said as she got up, as she did she accidentally hit the strange symbol on the side. making the coffin light up a little as she could've sworn the boy moved a little.

She then shook her head thinking it was just her imagination. "I must be seeing things." she said.

* * *

The next morning, Moka made her way back towards the boy and her hideaway. She had gotten up early so she could stop by to see her, 'friend'. Sure he was for all purposes catatonic, but for some reason, she could tell he was a good person.

"Hello, Moka-chan~" a voice greeted as she looked over to see Saizo.

"Saizo?" Moka asked seeing him, "Why are you here?" she asked hoping he didn't know about the boy.

"Why are you?" he countered with a smirk.

"Well this path look less popular so maybe I could avoid some of the more annoying people." she explained.

"I would believe that if not for this…" he said knocking on a tree making a familiar coffin fall out of it. "This thing it's pretty freaky huh?" he asked with a grin. "I wonder what this guy did to be locked up like this?"

"How did...you...you followed me didn't you?" Moka realized in horror.

"And so what if I did, following a cute girl can't be a crime right." he asked, "But what about hiding a possible human, that might be."

"He's not a human!" Moka defended quickly. "He he must be a... a...vampire!"

"Vampire?" Saizo asked, "This guy, he looks like your run of the mill loser to me." he said lifting up the coffin and looking toward the river. "Maybe he'll like a nice...swim."

"No!" Moka shouted.

"..what are you willing to do for his safety?" he smirked.

Moka looked at Saizo in disgust at his accusation.

"Better hurry and tell me something i'd like to hear my throwing arm is very...itchy." he grinned.

What could Moka do… what option did she have?

"Oh well guess you rather he go in the deep end." he said getting ready to throw the coffin but in a surprising show of strength Moka shoved Saizo a few miles away. The coffin then fell to the ground beside her.

Moka looked at her hands in surprise, she knew she was a little stronger than a human, but that was surprising. She then realized something more important. she quickly checked on the coffin and the boy inside, when the coffin fell the glass had cracked a bit. she then noticed something surprising...the boy eyes or eye was open and staring at her.

"Are you awake?" she asked the boy unaware of a hulking figure behind her.

"That….Hurt!" Saizo's voice said from behind her. She then looked as Saizo was in his true form. He was a tall brutish monster with spikes growing along his body, his face looked like it did before, until it distorted to a monstrous visage.

"Saizo!...we're not allowed to show our monster forms." Moka chided.

"Look around does this look like school?" he asked as they were in the middle of the woods.

"But still the rules." she said trying to defend the coffin as the boy open eye were still focused on her.

He looked back and forth between Moka and Saizo, even if he couldn't hear them he could tell the situation. As Moka put herself between Saizo and the coffin.

"Please Saizo, don't touch the coffin, the boy is innocent." Moka pleaded.

Saizo growled. "What the hell does that matter?" he said, "I don't care about some worthless punk locked away in a seal coffin." Saizo then made a grab at Moka ripping off pieces of her clothing. "All I care about is having some fun…" he said with an evil and perverted grin. he and especially Moka were unaware of the red glowing eye of the boy as in an instant a bright light shone from the glass on the coffin.

The two then looked as the top part of the Coffin was tossed off and into the air, a cold mist from the temperature shift from the coffin to the outside air blocked their view as a figure stood up.

The figure then whipped his hand to the side clearing the mist. Standing there was a creature neither of them had ever seen. He stood tall with a green body that looked like the exoskeleton of an insect. Wrapped around his waist was a red belt with a silver oval shaped belt buckle with a red stone in the center. His head had thick green colored hair that seemed to stand on end, his eyes were bright red and compound, he had two antennas and a yellow gem in the center of his forehead, finally his jaw looked like the mandibles of an insect. Wrapped around his neck was a long and tattered red scarf.

"What the hell is that?!" Saizo panicked the monster before him didn't have Youki but its presence was enough to instill some strange fear in him

The creature then stepped forward, with each step it let out a hissing sound. With every step it took, life seemed to enter the plant life around him with grass and flowers growing. The trees coming to life as well. He then stopped as all the plant life grew and looked like a beautiful garden the colors of the flowers somthing this land had never seen.

"Pretty." Moka managed to say as the creature snapped his fingers making vines fly out towards Moka and pull her away from Saizo The vines then let go of Moka and let her fall into the arms of the creature. It then put her down on the ground.

"**..." **the creature then looked at her in curiosity and touched her cheek. **"...Mo….ka…"**

"You said my name." she said as she felt warmth from the hand on her cheek.

"**He...rd...yo…...vo..ce.." **He said trying to speak. He then shot his arm up blocking a punch from Saizo.

"What the?!" Saizo gawked the creature wasn't paying attention to him hell it was still ignoring him but it blocked him anyway. He then tightened his grip on Saizo's hand crushing his hand with several crunching sounds.

"**Te….me.." **it spoke as it twisted Saizo arm in an arm then lifted Saizo over his head before tossing him into a series of tombstones. He then looked at Moka, a nod being his only message as he jumped after Saizo.

Saizo got up as the creature came down in front of him and was quick to deliver a devastating punch into Saizo's gut. The impact hit with a small boom that knocked all the oxygen from his body. But the creature didn't stop as he started to rapidly punch Saizo repeatedly breaking more and more of his bones. Saizo stumbled back his body bruised and broken from the barrage of punches. The creature then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up as if he was as light as a feather. the creature then lifted up a large stick which was very sharp and Saizo realized what the monster had planned.

"Wait!" Moka shouted as the creature turned his head to see her. "You won, you don't need to do this." despite that, the monster continued what it had planned and was ready to end Saizo. "Please…" she begged the creature as it then let Saizo go.

"**...My name...my name." **he said struggling with something he turned back into the boy and held his head in pain. "J...j...n…" he started till he fainted and Moka caught him. "...jun." he managed to utter before he was taken by exhaustion.

"Jun?" she asked as she looked at his sleeping face. "...We finally meet face to face and your sleeping again." she chuckled. She then tossed one of his arms over her shoulders as she forced him to stand. "...Wait...where am I going to hide him?!" she realized.

As Moka thought about it, the only place she had to hide this boy was...her dorm room. That in itself is just asking for trouble. For a number of reasons, two of which would be, first there would be a boy in her room, second he would be in the girls dorm room. "...This will be a fun day." she chuckled sheepishly.

**つづく**

* * *

**O.N: Hmm interesting first chapter wouldn't you say?**

**ZER0: Very… but this was all your idea… you my friend are either a great guinness or a maniac.**

**O.N:*shallowing ice cream and pancakes whole* I'm sorry what?**

**ZER0: Sometimes I wonder if you've escaped from a Looney Toon?**

**O.N:*whistles innocently before running away* You'll never take me alive! cue the chapter preview!**

**ZER0: OI get back here and answer me dammit!**

* * *

**Jikai Kamen Rider Eve of the Rosario!**

Moka: Jun-kun looks rather cute when sleeping.

Jun: Ano… where am I? and...who am I?

Moka: Amnesia?

?: Kyahhh a boy in the girls dorm room!

Jun: Umm I'm sorry?

Moka: oh no where did Jun-Kun run off to!

Next Episode: His name is…

Jun("Youkai?" form): **Rahhhh!**


End file.
